tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Team ZOM
Team ZOM (Zombified Omnicidal Maniacs) was a squad of 5 zombified BLU mercenaries: ZomHeavy, ZomPyro, ZomScout, ZomSniper and ZomSpy. It was created by YouTuber SarisKhan. Its theme is Adrenaline Horror. Biography Team ZOM used to be members of the same clumsy BLU squad that Madic, Orangeman, Robosol and the Mastermind Vagineer came from. Their constant failures caused the first two to leave, and the rest of the team was slaughtered shortly after the Engineer's horrible transformation. The Vagineer regretted his animalistic act and retrieved Madic's special mixture in order to revive most of his fallen comrades some time later. By turning them into zombies, he bestowed them with increased durability and strength that helped them overcome their former ineptitude. Team ZOM had conducted several successful missions on the BLU Vagineer's behalf before they were tasked with leading a large horde of zombies to attack Evo City. However, they were confronted by Soldine, Orangeman and a HECU squadron, despite inflicting numerous casualties on the HECU, the entire team was eventually overwhelmed and killed. A couple of months later, the BLU Vagineer reminisced the story of his origin while talking with Madic, revealing the Team's origin as well. Powers and Abilities As a team, ZOM were slightly more than a normal group of experienced mercenaries, with the increased strength and durability that comes with zombification. *ZomHeavy - Was the most powerful member of the team, and a very strong and tough melee fighter. He threw a bus with little effort and sent Soldine flying with a single punch. *ZomPyro - Was armed with a customised flamethrower and a flaregun. He was very deadly at low-to-mid range and was capable of deflecting most incoming projectiles. *ZomScout - Was fast and agile, and capable of evading gunfire. He was also armed with a nailgun. *ZomSniper - Was an expert marksman, utilising a heavy anti-tank rifle. During the Battle of Necropolis he shot down a helicopter, destroyed an ATV and shot off Soldine's right arm. *ZomSpy - Was a proficient assassin, armed with a silenced pistol and a stealth device. Faults and Weaknesses As mentioned before, ZOM were slightly more than a group of human mercenaries. Despite their arsenal, experience and enhanced abilities, they were at most mid-rank TF2 Freaks. Even HECU troopers were able to hold their own against them. *ZomHeavy - Was unarmed and as such vulnerable to ranged opponents. *ZomPyro - Was overconfident and prone to straightforward attacks. He was also vulnerable to enemies capable of outwitting him. *ZomScout - Was rather fragile in comparison to the other members of the team. *ZomSniper - Was almost defenceless when faced with immediate threat. *ZomSpy - Was arrogant and cocky, often stopped to insult his fallen opponents even when their comrades were nearby. Trivia *The Team's roster was to originally include a Soldier and a Demoman. The Soldier was left out from Necropolis to become Robosol in the next part of the QMSC, while the Demoman was completely excluded to make room for the reveal that Orangeman had been a part of the former BLU squad once. *Team ZOM was devised for two reasons: the first one was to add some variety to the series (all previous mini-movies followed a "Monster of the Week" format). The second was to allow Orangeman and the HECU prove their usefulness and get rid of their Redshirt status. *Team ZOM's custom weapons are Leviathan, Firesol, Nailgun, Compensator and Silenced Special, respectively. Whilst the characters themselves are available for download in the Team ZOM addon, their weapons are included in the QMSC Weapon Pack. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Soldine vs. Madic'' (Flashback) *''Necropolis'' (Debut as Freaks) *''Operation: Vagineer'' (Flashback) Category:BLU Team Category:Butchers Category:Created by a Monster Category:Gunners Category:Monster Groups Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Undead